Superhuman
by poseidon1998
Summary: My own story. Just put it in a random subcategory!    :  ENJOY!


Chapter 1:Jacob

I unpleasantly woke to a throbbing pain in my head.  
>"Damn! This is the fifth time this week."<br>I hoped out of my bed and turned on the light. I looked around the room for the pills. Ah, the sweet, pain-killing pills. There.I approached the dresser where the pills were and took out two. I got a glass of water from the kitchen and I swallowed them. I put the cup in the dishwasher and began going back to my bedroom hearing nothing but the sound of my footsteps on the wooden floor of the empty house.  
>The headaches had started about a week or two ago. they had started as mild, barely distracting, and lasted no longer than a few minutes. However, each day the pain and length had slowly escalated. By now, they were head-splitting and lasted at least an hour if I took the medicine immediately. I had had gone to the hospital but as far as the doctors could tell, I was perfectly healthy. They had run multiple blood tests and they were waiting for the latest test's results.<br>I began walking back to the room and stopped in front of his mirror. I stood there, staring at myself. Identifying every last bit of my reflection. I had been doing this every night since the headaches began. I have begun to feel as if something was different about myself. I didn't know what though. It looked as if I was the same, but I knew I wasn' was wrong? Maybe i was just delusional. No there is something off about me. I know it.  
>I just don't see anything wrong. All i see is myself, Jacob White. I was pretty tall for my age. Almost 5 feet and 8 inches and I was only 15. I was average in weight, and now that i notice, I had a pretty decent amount of muscle. My skin was the perfect tan and flawless in compare to most people. My hair was a little long and silky, and a cool dirty blonde. I had sot of a Zac Efron haircut. Everyone at school loved it, almost as much as they loved my eyes. My bright beautiful blue eyes. At school, most people wanted to hang out with it and many wanted to be me. I had dated many girls, but never seriously. They never wanted to know me for me, they just wanted to date the hot guy. They don't know the real me. The actually quite shy, calm guy who doesn't want to rule a school. For once, I want to know someone who wasn't shallow. I spend most of my time alone at home, doing what interests me. Sports, art, video game, and almost anything fun. Not Facebook or Twitter or the usual trends. I looked at the clock and realized I had been standing and staring intently at myself for more than a half hour. I yawned and realized it was already 3:00 am.<br>I began walking and when I was a step away from his bed it hit me. The sharp pain hit my head like it had never done before. It felt as if someone were splitting it open with an axe. I felt all the energy drain from his body, I couldn't handle it. I let out an ear splitting scream, letting loose all the agony and pain in it. The room felt as if it was shaking. I fell on the floor and kept screaming.  
>The mirrors in the room began shattering along with all other glass. The drawers were shaking and some fell out. Dvds and other games fell off of my dresser. Pure chaos had erupted in his room. Everything was shaking, breaking and falling apart. I couldn't stop screaming because of the pain either. Then the pain had disappeared. Just like that. In the blink of an eye.<br>I looked at my room. I couldn't even recognize it. It was covered in trash and debris. Its was a mess. A mess I had created.  
>"How? How is what I did just possible?"<br>My head was spinning. It was all hitting me so fast.I had done this myself! I had not even touched it. It could not have been an earthquake. The timing of the chaos and the scream was just too perfect. The scream. How could a normal scream do this? Thats just it, it couldn't have been normal. Or human.  
>"What's wrong with me? I'm a freak!"<br>I couldn't handle it. Suddenly, another headache hit. I felt as if I were gonna pass out. I slowly began crawling toward the bottle of pills. I stopped suddenly when I heard footsteps. Impossible, I thought. I was home alone.  
>"Damn!", I cried out as the pain rapidly increased.<br>I began crying as I crawled further. Suddenly, my door burst open and under the doorway stood a dark figure in a coat. I couldn't identify him. The stranger slowly walked up to me. Who was he? What did he want? He reached out to grab me but I backed away. I couldn't let him grab me, I couldn' I screamed. I screamed and screamed, but the power I had not even five minutes ago was gone. The stranger pulled out a syringe and pulled me off the ground with what seemed like superhuman strength. He didn't even struggle.  
>"Who are you? Please...please let me go. I'll do anything, just please set me down.", Jacob whispered as every last bit of strength left his body.<br>The man did nothing. He just stood there, watching me.  
>I tried kicking free. That got a stranger raised the syringe to Jacob's neck and seemed to hesitate for a split second, but he stuck it in my neck without another thought. The pain was horrible at that point. The man pushed the handle of the syringe in and I slowly lost all consciousness, drifting into the darkness.<p> 


End file.
